chollfandomcom-20200215-history
Borkl Irongull
Borkl Irongull ''' ''Prince of Storms, Dwarflord of Magic '' '''Symbol: '''A clenched fist being struck by a bolt of lightning '''Portfolio: '''Magic, Exploration, Storms, Power, Void Worshipers: Dwarven casters, mages, magus, explorers, sailors 'Cleric Alignments: '''Any '''Domains: ' Whimsy, Knowledge, Arcane, Void, Storms '''Favored Weapon: '''Stormshooter-Crossbow '''History/Relationships: During the War of Gods, the dwarven pantheons were one of the first struck, the vast majority being decimated in the first nights. Borkl however had wandered off on a whim during the slaughter of his pantheon, returning only to find everybody he knew dead. Though he went dark for a period, and the body count attributed to him is massive, he returned his normally whimsical and jovial self. Borkl is the patron of mages and explorers. Despite being a dwarven god, his dwarven worshipers are few and far in between, primarily restricted to the rare dwarven mages. Despite that, his message of “exploration of the universe through magic” is a message which many have grown to enjoy. His fully devoted and passionate exploration of the fabric of reality, and simplistic view of morality, is something that appeals to many. He is also worshiped by some sailors, as it is believed that when he concentrates or is annoyed, storms break out. He is believed to be one of the most powerful deities, able to channel the raw power of magic, though his apathetic attitude to the wars and contests between his fellow deities make it difficult to affirm that. Often he is portrayed as a vibrantly robed dwarf with a short, unkempt beard and hair pointing in random directions. When he visits his followers or travels the material plane, he is often known to skip. He is the brother of Bria Irongull '''Dogma: '''Concern yourself with the next new spell. Magic is your method for learning to craft the universe into the place you want it to be. Good and evil don’t matter to somebody who can alter the fabric of reality, the next reality will have different moralities anyway. Enjoy yourself, always keep a vibrant spirit of excitement and exploration. '''Clergy and Temples: '''Much of his clergy are wizards, magus and, to a lesser extent, sorcerers. Learned casters find him an invigorating patron, though natural casters often view his church as the best place to explore their powers. His clergy is an eclectic group of individuals, united by a passion for the raw power and nature of magic. Many of his followers turn to adventuring. Unfortunately, one of the greatest things preventing the spread of his faith is actually his name. Attempting to convert somebody to the worship of a whimsical dwarf and become a Borkleite (borkl-ite) has made it difficult for his faith to pick up in new locations. Despite this, when settled, his church often provides free or low-cost classes to teach the basics of arcane theory, sometimes resulting in poor peasantry having a chance at a better life through skilled magic and other times resulting in young boys showing off with their newly learned spark spell in the grain silo.